Tengo ganas de ti
by Julyett
Summary: el amor no es imposible si luchas por el. no tienes que obedecer lo que disen los demas, tienes que seguir tu carazon pero y si lo que quieres no es lo correcto, y si te da miedo de saber que hay mas alla?
1. Chapter 1

Tengo ganas de ti

Capítulo 1: decisión

En lo profundo de un bosque oscuro se podía divisar una silueta de un hombre que esperaba con ansias, arrimado en un pino enorme, miraba el pequeño y casi invisible camino por donde había venido y esperando que ella aparezca por ese mismo caminito, trato de escuchar algún indicio de que ella estuviera cerca pero solo podía oír a el viento soplar con mucha fuerza y a pocos animales que se atrevían a merodear los alrededores y hacer un ruido intenso.

A lo lejos de ese bosque una pequeña reunión se realizaba y todos los presentes disfrutaban excepto por una chica de 17 años, su novio se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco.

-querida te encuentras bien?

-mm? Que dices?

-que si estás bien?

- si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonrrio un poco timida

-no, nada bueno la verdad es que si, veras es que te vez, bueno, no se rara

- rara? Por?

-pues te veo ida como si solo tu cuerpo estuviera aquí y tu mente en otro lado

No sabia que responder pues si es verdad que ella esta así, ojala le pudiera decir lo que siente y que esta mentira termine de una buena vez pero no, no podía, no era capaz de decir lo que siente, no es capaz de ser valiente, de enfrentar a los demás, de hacer lo que quiera sin preocuparse por lo que diran los demás, no sin ÉL. Se sentía tan perdida pero ese no era el principal problema, era otro, en su interior había una lucha sobre lo que devia y estaba obligada o lo que quería y deseaba con todo su corazon hacer. Suspiro *no puedo evitarlo este deseo y estas ganas dios ya no puedo mas, se lo que tengo que hacer pero no se, es que ya no es lo que debo y quiero hacer, que tengo que hacer quiera o no pero meda mucho miedo intentar liberarme ¿Qué ago?*

-estas bien?-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si

-quieres algo?

-no, bueno si

Dime yo te complaceré

Dejama sola un rato- lo miro fijamente a lo ojos color marron oscuro

-esta bien- no la miro se dio vuelta y se alejo de su novia*que le pasa no entiendo, pensé que ver a sus amigos le haría feliz pero creo que me equivoqué, siempre esta triste bueno tengo que aceptar que fue un golpe muy duro para ella la muerte de el Sr. Goku pero esta mucho mas triste desde que somos novios, es como si estuviera obligada a serlo, pero que digo eso no es, solo que aun no logra superar su muerte si eso es* convenciéndose asi mismo regreso a ver donde estaba sus novia, estaba pensativa cerrada sus ojos y de un momento a otro los abrió como si ubiera tomado una decisión y de pronto se fue.

Se alejo lo mas rápido posible claro pero con cuidado que nadie la viera, no quería toparse con alguien que la puede distraer de lo que quería hacer, no ahora, salió al patio, se subió en su moto mas rápida y desapareció.

Oob trato de perseguirla pero no consiguió alcanzarla,* donde ira? Será mejor que la encuentre por el GPS*.


	2. Chapter 2 alivio

Capítulo 2: ALIVIO

Se sentó en un tronco esperándola, quería verla, tenía que verla o se volvería loco, * rayos, porque tarda tanto? No tengo noticias de ella desde la semana pasada pero lo soporte porque ella me prometió que estaría aquí lo izo*. Suspiro. * tranquilo ella vendrá lo sé pero es que ni una llamada*. Mientras miraba el pequeño lago se fijo en la hermosa luna llena que había y que se reflejaba el lago,*ven pronto por favor*

Iba lo más veloz que podía, ya no podía soportar más, necesitaba hacerlo pero era tan difícil* no puedo creer que estoy a punto de hacer esto pero lo necesito pero tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo pero lo quiero y deseo demasiado tanto, la luna está llena y hermosa* se acercaba hacia el bosque, paro la moto y cuando iba a encapsularla escucho un bib de la moto* oh no es el localizador y Oob viene en camino, que hago?

Oob montado en su auto se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella*está en la entrada del bosque, ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo ahí?*, iba veloz cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar y tuvo que detenerse.

-halo?

-hola Oob

-Trunks?

-si soy yo, disculpa si te molesto pero no está Pan contigo

-no porque preguntas por ella?

-ah es que tu sabes que es mi secretaria y necesito unos documentos y como no contesta su celular

-ah¡ pues no y si no te contesta no te extrañez es que se le perdió el celular

-ah

Lejos de ahí Pan trataba de modificar la moto para desviar a Oob * ojala esto funcione, no quiero que me moleste mas*

DE BUELTE EN EL BOSQUE

-bueno no te molesto mas adiós

-Bien adiós Trunks

-genial no está con él- dijo con alegría- pero y entonces donde esta?

EN LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE

-genial lo logre ahora si piloto automático hasta mi casa asi Oob no me molestara bien ahora hago esto y listo bien solo tengo que aplastar el botón y yes! Lo logre- Pan vio como su moto se alejaba a gran velocidad hacia su casa, se entro un poco al bosque y se escondió esperando a que Oob pasara y asi lo izo su convertible negro paso por ahí y se alejo. Suspiro*bien ahora a lo que viene* se puso de pie y entro al bosque.

El se estaba desesperando*ya es tarde, y si no llega? Será que se arrepintió?* se atormentaba tanto cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos minuciosos y entonces la vio, una hermosa figura vestida con vestido blanco sin tiras y que le llega hasta las rodillas* parece un ángel*

-hola-dijo ella tímidamente

-*pero que diosa* la miro fijamente

Era todo lo que quería y temía hacer, esto no estaba correcto pero que podía hacer para evitarlo? La única respuesta era un simple nada. Y eso la molestaba totalmente pero ya que podía hacer solo sabía que esto era un total locura, sabía que esto era totalmente incorrecto que en total está prohibido pero la excitación que sentía, ese placer que quería sentir, claro lo sentiría pero no era él, el primero que se lo daría era por eso que lo hacía, tenía ganas de él.

Él, veía en eso ojos oscuros como la noche el temor que tenia pero eso no importaba no ahora, ahora que estaba a punto de poseerla y hacerla suya por completo pero la verdad no sabía cómo, estaba un poco confundido en cómo empezar pues esta chica que era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, la sobrina de su mejor amigo, hija de a quien consideraba como su hermano, nieta del amigo de su madre y gran peleador de artes marciales y por ultimo lo que más le molestaba era que era obligadamente la prometida del discípulo de su mismo abuelo y un buen amigo pero aun así ella erra una tentación dulce y prohibida pera él que no podía ignorar. Suspira, la mira, es tan hermosa bajo el brillo de la luna llena y con lo que trae puesto *dios es tan hermosa ya no aguanto más, la necesito entre mis brazos*.

-Pan estas, hermosa


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Oob viajaba a toda velocidad siguiendo a la moto de su prometida

-no sé, quizás debería decirle que cancelemos esto y vivamos felices como amigos pero-de repente se dio cuenta que no sentía el ki de Pan, bruscamente detuvo el auto.

EN EL BOSQUE

-gracias-se sonrojo*vamos ya estás aquí y no puedes dar el brazo torcer *respira y respira, lo mira. Por dio es hermoso, suspira.

-pan

-m?

-no te muerdas el labio

-lo siento- se sonroja, lo vuelve a mirar, sus ojos se topean y ahí quedan observándose el uno al otro*es tan lindo y esa mirada * su mente no podía trabajar bien solo pensaba en como seria hacerlo con, hacerlo por primera vez. Cerro lo ojos y se concentro pero en ese instante

-nena pasa algo?

Lo miro fijamente, una mirada de miedo, de repente se va corriendo pero Trunks la atrapa.

-Qué pasa? Dime

-tengo que irme

-por qué?

-Oob

-Que pasa con él?

- fui tan tonta no oculte mi ki debe estar por llegar y si nos ve-Trunks la izo callar con un beso en lo labios.

-nena tranquila ni Oob ni nadie puede sentir nuestros kis

-pero como- se acerco y le beso el cuello luego mordió su oreja y

-la última vez que nos vimos te di un anillo verdad?- Pan simplemente asintió nerviosamente- pues ese anillo lo tienes puesto y ayuda a ocultar el KI.

Pan no puedo entender lo que él decía,* su aliento caliente cerca de mi es, es tan agradable que no puedo pensar en nada más que entregarme a él *.

Trunks ya no soportaba mas, tenerla asi tan cerca de el era tan difícil, respiro hondo y siguió besando su cuello y oliendo el aroma de esa mujer que estaba a punto de ser suya. Sus expertas manos viajaban por el cuerpo de ella haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y soltara un pequeño gemido.

EN LA CARRETERA

-qué extraño, no siento su ki, no he sentido su ki desde hace una semana la última vez que visito el cementerio y después se fue hasta la corporación capsula a su trabajo y después no la sentí mas, me pregunto si Trunks sabe esto.

Oob busco su celular e iba a llamar a Trunks pero se dio cuenta que su ki tampoco se podía sentir.

La luna llena cubría absolutamente toda la ciudad


	4. Chapter 4

El bosque estaba alumbrado por la luna, en el centro de él se podía observar dos figuras. Trunks la besaba con demasiada pación, la deseaba la necesitaba y no podía soportar más, quería hacerla suya de una vez pero también quería que ese momento durase el mayor tiempo posible, quería memorizar cama parte de ella y jamás olvidarla, Pan solo sentía no podía ni quería pensar, lo único que quería era estar completamente en los brazos de ese hombre que la había hipnotizado desde siempre, el que siempre estuvo de una u otra manera su lado, el que la daba fuerzas y esperanzas en los peores momentos de su vida.

El silencio del bosque se veía interrumpidos por pequeños gemidos, ambos estaban contra el tronco de un árbol, la mano de él viajo por el costado de la chica oye un gemido más que lo vuelve loco pero se controlaba lo mas que podía, las caricias se volvían más salvajes, el deseo y la pasión era muy intenso, la conciencia los abandonaba poco a poco sus cuerpos. Paso su mano por su hombro, su piel tan suave, la vio fijamente a esos ojos tan hermosos y oscuros como la noche.

-Pan te deseo tanto, ya no puedo esperar más- la besó apasionadamente un beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente. Se separaron por falta de aire

- Trunks yo, yo – no pudo completar la frase pues él la atrajo hacia en él y la volvió a besar con gran pasión.

Trunks la abrasa, empieza a besar su cuello haciendo que salieran pequeños gemidos, sus manos fueron viajando por su espalda hasta que encontró el sierre de aquel hermosos vestido que la hacía parecer un ángel, el vestida cayo poco a poco fue cayendo hasta que desapareció de su cuerpo dejando ver la perfecta figura de su amada, se quedo mirándola por un momento deleitándose con la vista, miro su rostro que a pesar de estar a oscuras se podía ver su sonrojo que la hacía ver tan pura y tan inocente, sonrió era tan tierna se acerco pero antes se da cuenta que no tenía la parte de arriba, sus senos estaban libres para mirarlos y acariciarlo y muchas más cosas que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

pi piensas-no lo veía pero por su forma de reaccionar y a pesar que no podía sentir su ki podía saber cómo se sentía por bueno eso que aaaa la erección que se le notaba y demasiado, no hubo respuesta de palabras pero si de acciones, se acercó y la beso se separo al poco tiempo y le susurro.

-esta-Poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica y acercándola a su cuerpo haciendo que sienta su erección-esto es lo que pienso pequeña, no sabes cuento he soñado con este momento, hacerte mía-la beso en el cuello, comenzaron a bajar lentamente-tenerte entre mis brazos, darte mucho, mucho placer, tenerte y amarte todo esta noche mi pequeña y hermosa Pan, te amo demasiado

-Trunks-susurro su nombre tan suave casi inaudible. Trunks pasó mano sobre su vientre haciendo que la saliera un pequeño suspiro, estaban acostados en aquel frío suelo pero increíblemente no sentían más que el calor que se expandía por sus cuerpos el calor era hermosamente insoportable y a pesar que Pan era virgen e inexperta en estos temas solo quería mas y mas de esa carias y mas besos en otras zonas a parte de sus labios, había conversado de este tema con su madre Videl y su mejor amiga Bra que lea aseguraron que sería la experimenta más hermosa de toda su vida pero que tenía que ser con ideal y más cosas pero no puso mucha atención, un suspiro interrumpió sus pensamiento, él, la miraba embobado, desnuda totalmente bajo de él. Quería mucho hacerla suya pero se iba hacerlo muy, muy despacio y se controlaría dijo asi mismo.

-Que pasa pequeña sabes que te complacerte en todo lo que tu digas-murmuro en su oído muy pero muy suave haciendo que ella se estremeciera bajo de él. Se sorprendió mucho de si mis al oír esas palabras salir de su boca y mucho menos para ella, él quería que esta ocasión fuera dulce y hermosa pero ella le hacía cambiar de parecer tan solo con mirarlo.

-es es que-no lo podía decir, es que era un tanto extraño y vergonzoso, lo miro*están bello, quiero verlo desnudo, abrasarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo y lo que se me pudiera ocurrir*, ella no hablo mas pero se fijo en su mirada y vio que lo miraba pero a su ropa entonces entendió lo que quería su pequeña y asi lo izo, se levanto y la dejo algo confundida, ella se sentó contra el árbol y lo miro a los ojos, el también la miraba, ambos no podían dejar de verse a los ojos, parado se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y luego todo lo demás, ella se quedo sorprendida por ello quería pararse y tocarlo pero él se acerco a ella y volvieron a su anterior posición, mientras él la besaba, pensaba que hermoso era esto y lo mejor es que su primera vez iba hacer con él, al que siempre amó pero por cosas del uff bueno mejor ya no piensa en ello y disfrutar esa noche.

EN LA CARRETERA

Oob no entendía que era lo que pasaba, el ki de ninguno de los dos los encontraba, cuando lo llamo no se dio cuenta de ello, pero que imbécil e idiota era, porque diablos no se dio cuenta de aquello pero ahora no importaba eso, lo que sería mejor es ir a la casa de los padres de su querida prometida para verla y pedirle alguna explicación si es que esta despista todavía .

Vio la moto y pensó que ella estaba ya quizás descansando, llamo a la puerta se prendieron las luces pero no apareció quien él esperaba.

-hola Oob que haces aquí?

-Videl siento la tardanza pero quería preguntar si Pan…

-Pan? Qué pasa con mi hija?-Oob no sabía si decirle lo del ki o preguntarle si ella ya había llegado

-pues es que no siento su ki y no se me preocupa

-ah eso veras Pan me explico eso, lo que pasa es que ella se va a entrenar solo-lo que decía Videl era un mentira, ella no sabía nada, se lo estaba inventando todo pues Trunks se lo había pedido, no le gustaba decir mentiras pero de la manera que se lo pidió el joven hace una semana justo una media hora antes que desapareciera el Ki de ambos.

RECUERDO

Era más o menos como las 6 de la tarde y sabia que su hija había ido a visitar al señor Goku, todos lo extrañaban pero su hija fue la más afectada después de su partida.

Esta haciendo la comida cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, sabía quien era pero era muy extraño pues ni su marido ni su hija ni su cuñado estaban en casa t Trunks no tenía nada que hablar con ella, dejó el cuchillo y fue abrir la puerta.

-HOLA Trunks que alegría que estés aquí

-hola-se veía tan pero tan serio y cansado, perecía que hubiera tenido una gran batalla pero interna-puedo hablar contigo?

-claro pasa- se sentaron-se te ofrece algo de beber?

-no, es rápido lo que vengo a pedirte te pido por favor que escuches todo antes de que cualquier cosa, esto es muy serio.

-está bien

-Videl, tu sabes perfectamente que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto y fui el primero en oponerme a esa relaciones por varias razones

-si-eran muchas pero la que mas le impresiono y le alegro es que amaba a su hija. Aunque se le notaba poco ella se había dado cuenta y esto lo confirmada.

-por eso voy a pedirte que me ayudes, desde esta noche nadie absolutamente nadie va a saber dónde estamos

-quienes

-Pan y yo

-Por qué?

-eso no importa, le voy a poner este anillo que ayudará a ocultar su ki, te doy esta carta, el próximo sábado será esa maldita fiesta es ahí donde te necesito, ella y yo desapareceremos esa noche y no sé hasta cuando, por favor dale esta carta a mi madre y esta otra a Gohan asi se tranquilizan y por favor hasta que no sea meseraico no abras las cartas, ambas dicen lo mismo bueno casi, mientras si alguien té pregunta algo solo di que es un experimento

-pero no si se deba-le miro y sin más se arrodilló

- por favor te lo imploro no te puedo decir para qué es esto solo diré que será mi última oportunidad-casi se le salían las lagrimas-por favor Videl sabes muy bien que la amo y si no fuera por ese estúpido papel estaríamos juntos tu más que nadie lo sabe-era verdad- ayúdame

Respiró hondo-está bien lo hare pero me tendrás que explicar después

Si lo hare muchas, muchas gracias-después se despidieron y se fue, estuvo muy atenta, sintió el ki de su hija en su lugar de trabajo, ella trabaja de secretaria para Trunks, ambos estaban juntos, sus ki estaban muy alterados y de pronto el de su hija despareció seguido por el de él.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-pues se va a entrenar con Trunks y que no querían que nadie supiera por eso ambos tienen algo no me explico que eran pero que ocultaban el ki-*esto no es bueno*

-Y tienen que tener todo el tiempo eso?-estaba molesto y mucho, porque Pan no le había dicho nada sobre esto.

-sí, pues es que es como es un nuevo invento o algo asi y entonces veras lo están probando ya sabes esas cosas-se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero respiro muy ondo y- pero lo malo es que no podemos saber si están bien o algo les pasó Hm…-se pregunto si Pan ya se abría ido- oye Oob tu qué haces aquí no deberías estar con mi hija

-eeeste si pero pues-no sabía que decir pero esto quería decir que ella no estaba y quizás será Hm... peso un rato y –si sigue en la fiesta-el nerviosismo era notorio pero no tanto-pero me pidió que le trajera su moto pues me pidió entrenar después de la fiesta y que después se vendrá volando y como no quería que se preocupara vine a decirle

-ah bueno aun que es raro pero no importa-*si ya se fue, espero que este bien, Hm… deberé esperar y dejare esta carta en la cama de Pan y esta la dejare en Hm... bueno diré que las encontré ambas en el mismo sitio*

-disculpe Videl pero porque dice que es raro

-pues Pan-un momento de silencio llego*no sé si decírselo, Pan no ha entrenado desde que mi suegro murió, y si lo hace, es sola o con Trunks bueno esto es últimamente pero yo misma hoy decir a Pan que no iba a entrenar con nadie pero quizás este madurando, a veces me pregunto porque dejo escrito en su testamento que bueno pero parece que se va mejor no le digo nada y que bueno que no se fijo en mi nerviosismos rayos no sé porque acepte esto, bueno si lo sé, ojala mi hija piense mejor las cosas y no arruine su vida, no digo que Oob se malo pero un matrimonio sin amor y por obligación es muy pero muy feo y terminas arrepintiéndote toda tu vida* no nada mejor olvídalo, bueno nos vemos buenas noches.

-si buenas noches-ella entro y el simplemente se fue frustrado por varias cosas, primero Pan no le decía nada sobre ese nuevo proyecto, luego que desaparece sin más, no lo entendía es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado o quizás se desvió por algún rumbo y por último que desde que se hicieron novios le daba vueltas a la cabezas. Suspiro, sería mejor volar e ir a su casa. Pero antes llambria a alguno de los dos haber si contestan.

EN EL BOSQUE

Dos cuerpos desnudos iluminados por la luna, muchas prendas regadas por el suelo, dulces y suaves gemidos, algunos gritos de placer. No había escapatoria de ello, eso lo sabían ambos y querían más que eso pero desgraciadamente no podían. No, no iban a pensar en ello se iban a olvidar de todo y listo.

Los besos y las caricias hacían que ella temblase bajo su cuerpo y eso a él le fascinaba, la sabia que esta era la primera vez que sentía aquellas sensaciones tan maravillosas como esta. Y eso era lindo, se sentía muy pero muy bien saber que era el primero.

-Panny te amo tanto-susurro en su oído, el ambiente era tan lindo, suave, la ardiente pasión que ambos sentían al principio se había acabado por el momento. Ahora era todo tan suave tan , tan especial, era como estar en un sueño de esos que nunca quieres despertar.

-Trunks- lo llamo, sabía si decirle pero era mejor aunque no quería arruinar este momento necesitaba despejar esta duda

-Hm...

-todos los que pueden sentir el ki se preguntaran dónde estamos?

-sí pero no te preocupes de eso ahora ya lo tengo solucionado todo-se acercó a sus labios-solo concéntrate en este momento.

La sigue besando, sus manos estan viajando por todo su cuerpo y las de ella estan en su cuello abrazandolo muy muy fuerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Me está gustando escribir este fic es lindo, pido disculpas por la tardanza, bueno antes q nada quería decirles q este tengo ganas de ti no tiene q ver con la segunda película de 3 metros sobre el cielo, bueno las explicaciones que piden las daré en el transcurso de este fic, mis agradecimientos a todos los q leen y dejan rewies.

Cosas importantes: no va después de GT-Goku murió por una enfermedad eso lo explicare más adelante-

Capítulo 5

Videl dejo las cartas en la cama de su hija, miro el reloj y supo que una media hora más la dichosa fiesta a la que no había ido todos regresarían sus casa y por su puesto Gohan querría hablar con ella por su comportamiento en la tarde.

RECUERDO

Era tarde casi entrando la noche, Videl miraba a su hija con pena, ella sabía que Panny estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar este disparate.

-Videl querida por qué no estás arreglada para la fiesta?

-por no voy a ir

-qué? Pero si es una día muy importante para Pan y…-Videl se par enojada y lo interrumpió

-IMPORTATNTE! IMPORTANTE YO DIRIA EL DIA QUE NUESTRA HIJA ARUINARA SU VIDA

-por qué dices eso!

-por que eso es verdad!Gohan mira no quiero discutir contigo sobre esto.

-Videl deja estevas a cambiar y vamos a la fiesta que…..

-no sigas ve a esa dichosa fiesta, y asiste al peor momento de la vida de tu hija arruinando su vida para siempre por un dichoso documento.

-él es buen partido y mi padre lo eligió

-y que, aun asi Pan tiene todo el derecho de escoger con quien quiere pasar el resto de sus días y se como su madre que Oob no era su opción ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra asi que a mí no me involucres en esto-subía las escaleras cuando

-pe pe pe pe pero Pan ella cuenta con...-lo miro- no ella ya sabe se lo dije y está bien para ella-se giró y siguió su camino.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

P.V.

Gohan estará molesto pero es que tengo mucha razón, a esta hora esos dos deben estar lejos, ojala Trunks la haga entrar en razón y renuncie a todo esto, me pregunto por que Goku dejaría este documento, él sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de Pan hacia Trunks y aun asi le quiere arruinar la vida pero por que

A ya llego será mejor ir a dormir y esperar a mañana.

En la carretera se veía un auto varado y una silueta de un hombre que al parecer estaba pensativo.

Oob estaba muy molesto *cómo es posible que justo hoy el día de nuestra fiesta de compromiso desaparece sin más, nadie sabe de ella yyyy por que tiene que ser asi, no se pero si esto sigue asi creo que será mejor cancelarlo todo y no que estoy pensando la amo y no puedo dejarla ir me moriría si se aleja de mí, yo sé que me ama pero actúa asi por la muerte del señor Goku pero con mi ayuda y mi amor lo superara si estoy seguro*

Muy seguro entra en su auto y se dirige al lugar de la fiesta para solucionar cosas como preguntas de los invitados, pues más de tres horas de empezar y los novios no habían anunciado nada de nada.

*si nos amamos con todo corazón estoy segura que ella me ama sin medida aun que me sorprende que antes de que mi maestro muriera nunca dio señales de estar enamorada de mi ni nada por el estilo, si no mal recuerdo ella siempre me rechazaba o ponía escusas como que tenia planes y lo más raro es que en todos sus planes estaba Trunks*suspira cansado*, bueno acepto que eran muy amigos casi hermanos por no decir más, era una gran amistad pero cuando ella empezó la universidad y a su vez empezó a trabajar en corporación como su secretaria era como si su relación hubiera crecido todavía recuerdo aquello*

RECUERDO

El día fantástico y los Brief y los Son más Oob que había sido invitado por estaban un día de campo festejando que Pan y Bra terminarían pronto la preparatoria e irían directo a la universidad, las dos jóvenes estaban muy emocionadas, por esto.

-asi que al fin se van graduar y a la universidad verdad-pregunto muy animada Maron

-sí y es genial pero antes tenemos que pensar en la ceremonia y en la fiesta de graduación será fantástico-decía emocionada Bra

-si pero para esa fiesta tendrán que ir con algún chico, son muy hermosas y no van a ir solas-sale diciendo Krilin pues quería ver lascaras fulminantes de los padres de las muchachas.

Gohan y Vegeta querían matar a ese enano.

-de eso no tienen que preocuparse yo Pan y Bra son dos chicas muy hermosas y encontraran pareja y como hay tantos pretendientes para ambas y nno hay problema verdad Videl?-Bulma veía la cara de Vegeta enrojecerse de ira y su mirada desia *ya me las pagaras*

-sí y ya tenemos pareja bueno yo sí y Pan la tendrá si decide preguntárselo-miro de reojo a Pan la cual estaba sonrojada y después miro a su hermano con esperanza de que supiera a quien se refería y asi fie*aleluya gracias a Kamisama bueno Dende aun que esta a qui mmmm será mejor que haga algo para que se lo diga si no estoy segura que Gohan preguntara y blablablá y al final le pedirá a Oob y aceptará y a Pan no le tocra mas que aceptar*

-asi quien es ese-pregunto un poquito enojado Gohan

-pues…

-Pan si no tienes a quien invitar pues bueno este yo he, creo que po podría ir contigo bbububuemo si sisisis ttuutu quieres-Oob estaba muy nervioso su oportunidad de tener una cita con la nieta de su maestro de la cual estaba enamorado no tenia con quien ir al baile.

-sí, Pan el chico está bien acepta hija

Todos estaban pendientes de la respuesta bueno no todos, Goku como siempre estaba comiendo y Vegeta bueno también esperaba la respuesta ya que quería ver la reacción de su hijo. Pan iba a responder pero alguien se le adelanto

-disculpa Gohan pero yo ya había quedado con Pan a acompañarla-todos quedaron un pocos extrañados claro por lo que dijo Bra- y mi hermanita no lo sabia-la miro como diciendo*cállate*-por eso dijo lo que dijo.

-pero por qué no hablaste cuando preguntaron quien era su pareja-pregunto un muy pero muy furioso por arruinarle todo.

-porque no me dio la gana-contestó moles.

La tención aumentaba en ambos, se miraban desafiantes y

-pues ya sabemos la pareja de Pan y la tuya hija

-es Goten-dijo divertida

Y asi siguió la tarde hasta que se tuvieron que ir.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.


End file.
